A method for drying water-containing products using an adsorbent is, for instance, described in WO-A-00/02822. According to this known method, an adsorbent in the form of zeolite A is brought into contact with the watery substance to be dried, which may or may not first be dewatered and/or preheated. In this method, the zeolite adsorbs water from the substance, while adsorption heat is produced, so that more water evaporates. Subsequently, the thus obtained dried substance is separated from the zeolite, and the zeolite is regenerated by heating in an oven.
A drawback of this known method is that in the regeneration step a substantial amount of heat must be supplied to regenerate the zeolite.